can this love ever be?
by leahlover1208
Summary: this is the second time he has woken up and she was gone. embry is sick of leah running from him. leah doesn't want to get hurt. how can their love be if he has imprint? one shot! XD!


She ran and ran and ran. She had to get out of there she couldn't face him not after what they did. She had done this once before and she was able to get away with it but twice no she couldn't get away with leaving him twice. She stopped to catch her breath she realized she had a pack meeting now.

"Fuck" she said, she was trying to avoid seeing him for as long as possible that difentatly wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She walked to Sam and Emily's house regretting coming here, she knew he would be here and he would expose everything to them. She walked in the room and there he was embry, giving her the death glare she didn't know why she was so shocked I mean she saw this coming.

For the past two months embry and Leah had been having a secret affair without the pack knowing. They knew the pack wouldn't approve for many reasons. But for one reason in particular. Embry had imprinted two weeks ago. It killed her when it happened of course she would never let him know how she truly felt but he could see right through her. Embry loved Leah and was doing everything he could to fight the imprint because all he wanted was Leah. Embry was going to fight his hardest for Leah, because in the face of true love you don't just give up even if the object of your affection is begging you to. Last night was the second time he made love to Leah Clearwater and last night was the second time that he woke up and she wasn't there. He didn't understand why she was doing this? They had spent a beautiful night together and then she just left. He was going to ask her why? He was going to make her see that he loved her.

They stood there and stared at each other before someone interrupted.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked.

"Twice twice you do this to me" he yelled at her not caring that the rest of the pack would find out.

"How dare you leave me in your bed again" everyone was shocked by his words still confused. Leah could see all eyes were on her.

"I have to go" she mumbled before hurrying out the door everyone following suit behind a pissed off embry. He wasn't going to let her get away.

"You can't just run away from this Leah" he yelled after her.

"Watch me" she yelled daring to run.

"I know you Leah, I know you're lonely. I think you need someone to want you, well I do want you. So be brave, and want me back. You have no idea what you're doing to Me." she stopped and turned in tears.

"What I'm doing to you, what about what you're doing to me? Every day that I am with you I suffer. I suffer because I love you, and every day I put myself through this because every day without you is worse than the pain you put me through." She was crying now.

"Is this about sar- I mean my imprint?"

"Of course it is, how can we possibly be together when your heart belongs to her. Like just now when you almost said her name that was the happiest I've ever seen you just by saying her name. You say you can fight the imprint, no you can't we were just kidding ourselves for even trying." She turned to leave but she was stopped when embry's strong arms grabbed hers.

"Leah, I can and will break the imprint."

" No you can-"

" Think about it Leah it's already breaking. If imprinting so mind consuming then why did we make love last night? If I were true to my imprint the thought of being with another woman would kill me, so how can I stand here and look at you like you are the most beautiful creature that I've ever met and mean every single word I'm saying if the imprint wasn't breaking?"

She was speechless. He was making sense, all the wolves that had imprinted wouldn't be caught dead thinking of someone and surely wouldn't go through with it, let alone twice. Maybe he was right, but she couldn't let her heart get broken again.

"I want to believe you, embry I really do" she said.

"Then why don't you, forget about all that's happened in the past and just believe that it will work. Trust me Leah it will." She looked into his eyes surrendering she trusted him she wanted to be happy and he would give her the world if she asked. She leaned forward bringing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her waist kissing her passionately. Forgetting that the whole pack was there staring at them in utter disbelief.

"I love you" she whispered to him through the kiss

"I love you to Leah Clearwater, I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I was bored and decided to write this. Some of you may be able to tell that I got some of the quotes on TV show like gossip girl and skins season 3. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
